Service providers, such as cable television providers and satellite television providers, typically facilitate the streaming of multimedia content from a content source to a receiver device associated with a user. However, during the streaming of the multimedia content, the user may desire to cease interaction with the original receiver device without losing access to the streaming multimedia content. Conventional techniques have been implemented whereby the original receiver device receives the multimedia stream and then forwards the multimedia stream to another receiver device.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.